


О ночном Токио и тёплых зимах

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Любая потребность в календарях и измерителях времени отпадала сама собой после тихого: “Здравствуй, Ойкава-сан” на том конце провода. А вот расстаться с часами, каждую минуту ожидая встречи на морозе, было гораздо сложнее.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	О ночном Токио и тёплых зимах

**Author's Note:**

> такая небольшая тёплая зимняя работа, которая давно пылилась у меня и которую я, наконец, закончила  
> пейринг необычный, но цепляющий (вообще это должно было стать сиквелом к фанфику, который теперь вряд ли будет написан)

Полупустой поезд окутывало усыпляющим теплом. Веки сами смыкались под тяжестью душного воздуха на самых кончиках ресниц. Холодное стекло морозило лоб, и Ойкава сквозь сон хмурился, выдыхая в мокрый от растаявшего снега шарф. Волосы выбивались из повседневной укладки, щекотали щёки и уши, но просыпаться до ужаса не хотелось. Хотелось вечно слушать размеренный стук колёс и никогда не разлеплять слипшихся век и пересохших губ. 

Девушка с приятным, но немного разочарованным голосом уже в который раз повторяла одно и то же механической записью, настойчиво пробивая сознание задремавших в пути пассажиров, и телефон в кармане неприятно завибрировал уже в третий раз, окончательно вырывая из сладких объятий Морфея. Ойкава недовольно уставился на экран, пытаясь сконцентрировать своё внимание хоть на чём-нибудь. 

Сообщение от мамы с новогодними поздравлениями, оповещение из какой-то незамысловатой игры, скачанной от скуки около часа назад, и сообщение от Акааши, предупреждающее, что тот немного опоздает. Надпись чуть выше, датированная вчерашним вечером, сухо гласила: "Станция N, 21:00." Часы в правом верхнем углу упрямо показали 20:36, а девушка из динамиков мягко произнесла название следующей, нужной Ойкаве, остановки и привычно повторила о забытых вещах, детях, времени, сне и проекте по истории. Хотя может пару пунктов Тоору и выдумал, но в мешках под глазами правда можно было обнаружить неготовую работу и недавно посмотренный сериал. Ойкава вздохнул.

Перрон встречал зазевавшихся людей неприятной прохладой, заставляющей прятать руки в карманах, а носы - в воротниках и шарфах. Морозный воздух сразу сковывал быстро краснеющие щёки и отдавался ледяным покалыванием в лёгких, окончательно пробуждая ещё туманное сознание и оставляя тупо моргать вслед уходящему поезду. Ойкава поёжился, шелестя фантиком от шоколадной конфеты в кармане и втягивая голову. Люди проходили мимо, задевая его руками и плечами, и пропадали из его жизни так же быстро, как и появлялись. 

Тоору поднял голову вверх, но лишь упёрся взглядом в навес над собой и чуть нахмурился разрушенным ожиданиям. За те полгода, проведённых в Токио, город всё ещё не хотел принимать Ойкаву, будто дрязнясь. Сперва пугал буйством красок и звуков, потом - путал сплетениями метро и станций, но стоило только привыкнуть к этому, как тут же город влюбил в себя окончательно, не забывая подсовывать мелкие неприятности. В Токио просто невозможно было не влюбиться. А ещё чуть позже город показал Ойкаве Акааши. Точнее, показал его Бокуто на одной из игр его старшей школы, куда он потащил всех своих друзей, в том числе и Тоору, стремясь доказать, что есть связующие гораздо милее неподражаемого Ойкавы-сана. Доказал. Но Тоору всегда верил в судьбу и свои силы. И, если их встреча и была предначертана, Ойкава предпочитал думать, что добивался Кейджи он всё же сам, каждый раз мысленно хвалясь об этом самому себе, потому что Куроо обещал ударить его, если тот ещё хоть раз заикнётся об этом вслух. В Акааши, как и в Токио, не влюбиться просто невозможно.

Протяжно выдохнув, Ойкава снова опустил подбородок в шарф, а взгляд по-привычному устремил вперёд, ожидая, пока толпа чуть утихомирится, спокойно выпуская его со станции. Спешить было совершенно некуда, и Тоору, предварительно отойдя подальше от проезжей части и нескончаемого потока людей, всё же ещё раз запрокинул голову, с жадностью выискивая что-то на небе, встретившем его лишь серостью туч, подсвеченных мегаполисом, и отсутствием звёзд или хотя бы мягко падающего снега. В воздухе пахло пряной лапшой из маленькой забегаловки напротив и морепродуктами из солидного ресторана по соседству. И всё же Токио - город контрастов, кто бы что о нём не говорил.

Ойкава сильнее зарылся носом в шарф и проверил время. Неутешающе. Прошло всего одиннадцать минут с момента прибытия поезда, и не настали даже те пресловутые девять часов вечера, не говоря уже о задержке, о которой Акааши предупредил как всегда сообщением. Сколько бы Ойкава не убеждал его, Кейджи всегда предпочитал отправлять лаконично короткие послания вместо простого звонка, хотя порой он всё же решался набрать чужой номер, слушая размеренный голос Ойкавы, шутливо обводящего этот день в календаре. Но этих дней становилось всё больше и любая потребность в календарях и измерителях времени отпадала сама собой после тихого: “Здравствуй, Ойкава-сан” на том конце провода. А вот расстаться с часами, каждую минуту ожидая встречи на морозе, было гораздо сложнее.

Тоору вновь огляделся. За те одиннадцать минут, что он здесь простоял, не изменилось ровным счётом ничего: всё та же лапшичная, радушно принимающая каждого, всё те же тёмные окна книжного, закрытого в праздничную ночь, всё те же яркие вывески клубов, слепящие своим буйством. Разве что на порог крохотного сувенирного магазина вышла такая же крохотная старушка, веником сметая нападавший за вечер и уже закончившийся рыхлый снег, не омрачённый следами редких посетителей. Ойкава ещё раз глянул на время и, кинув пару беглых взглядов по сторонам, скорым шагом пересёк дорогу.

Магазинчик встретил его приятным, обволакивающим теплом, переливчатым звоном ветряного колокольчика над дверью и густым запахом хвои. Полки были уставлены самыми различными статуэтками: множество видов Токийской башни, фарфоровые и керамические тории, несколько копий самых известных храмов. Ойкава прошёлся вдоль этого стенда, представив, что было бы, попади сюда одновременно шебутной Куроо, порой чуть неуклюжий и не менее шебутной Бокуто и, о боже, бугай Ушиджима. Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям и прикинул ущерб, что они принесли бы, досадуя, что этого веселья всё же не произойдёт, и представляя, как Котаро обиженно начал бы доказывать, что он самый ловкий парень на свете, если бы знал, о чём думает Ойкава.

\- Молодой человек, если позволите, мы собирались закрываться.  
\- А, да-да, простите, - Тоору вернулся в реальность, услышав достаточно мягкий и тактичный голос пожилой женщины, которую совсем недавно он видел на крыльце, и только чуть растерянно кивнул. 

Выбрав в небольшом ведёрке несколько самых привлекательных веток сосны, Ойкава нашарил во внутреннем кармане кошелёк, слыша со второго этажа заливистый детский смех вперемешку с топотом и непроизвольно улыбаясь не в силах сдержать приподнятое настроение, и расплатился, поздравляя с почти уже наступившим праздником и выскакивая на мороз. 

Время тянулось медленно, не желая подчиняться. Ойкава стоял на одном месте, растерянно слушая какую-то непопулярную спокойную мелодию, которую когда-то скинул ему Иваизуми. Точно, он обещал набрать ему. Тоору стянул перчатку с одной руки и достал телефон из кармана. Торопливое сообщение от Акааши обещало, что тот будет уже через пять минут и пусть он, Ойкава-сан, никуда не уходит. Будто он мог вообще. Диалог с Хаджиме был следующим, и Тоору смело нажал на видеозвонок. Вообще, жили они вместе, тут, в Токио. Снимали квартирку на окраине, учились в разных концах города, но только Иваизуми на любые праздники уезжал обратно в Мияги, к семье, а главное, к любимой девушке. Ряд гудков и на экране светятся счастливые лица Хаджиме и Морико.

\- Ива-чан, Мори-чан, с наступающим! - Ойкава задорно улыбнулся, но шарф, закрывающий половину лица, позволил увидеть это только по глазам.

\- И тебя, - их весёлые голоса чуть прерывались от плохой связи. - А где Акааши-сан?

\- Он бессердечно выставил меня на улицу в эту холодную ночь, вы представляете?

Морико звонко расхохоталась, а Иваизуми только закатил глаза - разумеется, никто в это не поверил. А после потянулась бесконечная вереница расспросов о семье, о кохаях, о родной, уже такой далёкой префектуре. Вопрос за вопросом, ответ за ответом. Разливающееся тепло от накатившей ностальгии, ни капли сожалений о прошлом, смелый взгляд в будущее. Смелый взгляд в новый год. 

За разговором Ойкава даже не заметил пролетевшее время, растирая пальцем по экрану редко падающие снежинки. Что подтолкнуло его поднять глаза от телефона в тот момент, неизвестно никому, видимо, Акааши притягивал все взгляды к себе, отчаянно требуя, чтобы на него смотрели. Он суетливо вертел головой, собираясь перебегать дорогу, и, запыхавшись, остановился рядом. Пар клубками вертелся вокруг, Кейджи тяжело дышал, и Тоору не смог удержаться коротко сминая своими губами раскрасневшиеся от холода губы Акааши. Тот сначала поддаётся, на миг забывая обо всём, но тут же болезненно прикусывает, спуская с небес.

\- Ойкава-сан, мы всё ещё на улице.

Кейджи старается сохранять напускное спокойствие со своими пляшущими чертями в глубинах чёрных зрачков, а Ойкава поспешно прощается с Иваизуми, отключая связь и заставляя Акааши смутиться от мысли о том, что тот возможно видел их порыв.

\- Я думал, Вы не дождётесь, - Кейджи прячет взгляд в складках светлого шарфа Ойкавы, а тот откровенно не понимает, как можно быть таким обаятельным идиотом, и расплывается в улыбке. - А разве на свиданиях дарят не цветы?

Акааши кивает головой на ветки сосны и сам не может сдержать улыбки. Черти скребутся и просятся наружу, снежинки теряются в чёрных непослушных кудрях и оседают на любимом пальто, белая кожа контрастирует со смолью волос и одежд, и Тоору каждый раз удивляется тому, что можно влюбляться всё сильнее. Зима вокруг уже не имеет смысла, потому что тепло разливается изнутри, подпитывается снаружи и окутывает всё вокруг. Ойкава перехватывает холодные тонкие пальцы Акааши своими и теряется взглядом в созвездии снега на чужих волосах, отсвечивающего будто алмазная крошка, переливающаяся в искусственном свете уличных фонарей. Раньше Тоору не любил зиму с её кусачим холодом и слякотью. Но раньше у него не было Кейджи, а теперь она одаривает его драгоценностями и желанием остаться в ней навсегда. Они идут по пустынной улице, нарочито медленно, а вокруг них тихая зима, что теплее любой весны.


End file.
